Literatura:Betonowa epopeja
Beton Story, odcinek pierwszy Wstał rano, jak zwykle. Powłóczył sennym wzrokiem po otaczających go ścianach. Wszystkie były betonowe. Nie natchnęło go to specjalnie, więc rozejrzał się ponownie. Tym razem jego wzrok zatrzymał się na oknie. Zdobył się na nadludzki wysiłek i wstał aby mu się przyjrzeć. W międzyczasie wziął prysznic, umył zęby, zjadł śniadanie, odkurzył wannę i wstawił cztery prania. Kiedy w końcu dotarł do okna, stwierdził z zadowoleniem, że to faktycznie okno. Wprawiło go to w tak dobry nastrój, że postanowił podzielić się tą informacją z sąsiadem, którego spotkał na klatce, w drodze do pracy. - Witam szanownego pana! - zagadnął sarkastycznie - Małysz pokazał wczoraj klasę, nieprawdaż? - Nie wiem, nie umiem obierać ziemniaków. Benedykt zaskoczony tak celną ripostą zasępił się. Resztę drogi na podwórko sąsiedzi przebyli w krępującej ciszy, która dudniła wśród otaczającego ich betonu. Kiedy dotarli na parking ograniczyli się jedynie do uściśnięcia sobie dłoni, krótkiego niedźwiadka i bruderszafta. Zupełnie jak gdyby nie mieszkali obok siebie od ponad czterech dni... Benedykt zastał swój samochód w miejscu, w którym zaparkował go wczoraj. Trzeźwo ocenił, że ogumienie równomiernie przylega do asfaltu, co sprawiło, że jego zazwyczaj betonowy wyraz twarzy i tym razem nie uległ zmianie. Wsiadł, odpalił i zaciągnął się parę razy. Następnie wprawnym, wyuczonym gestem włączył silnik i ruszył do pracy. W biurze powitała go sekretarka, księgowa, akwizytor i dwóch górali. Akwizytor znienacka zaczął flirtować z księgową, zaś górale jakby się trochę rozglądali. Jedynie sekretarka zainteresowała się szefem. Spodobało jej się, więc postanowiła interesować się nim częściej. - Panie dyrektorze, pański fotel wymaga pilnej naprawy, albo nawet wymiany. Robotnicy remontujący pański gabinet uszkodzili go wczoraj betoniarką. - Wie pani, wydaje mi się że ktoś uszkodził mój fotel. - Tak, to byli robotnicy. - Widzę, że musieli to zrobić betoniarką. On chyba wymaga pilnej naprawy. - Nie wiem, czy nie trzeba będzie wymienić. - Oni chyba remontowali mój gabinet. - Tak... I betoniarką go ciach! I trach! - No, bo to fotel był, w moim gabinecie stał. - Stał jak nic! - A teraz uszkodzony jest... Rozumiem, dziękuję pani. Benedyk lubił swoją sekretarkę. Ilekroć zaczynali rozmawiać, wspólnie dochodzili do identycznych wniosków. To jedynie potwierdzało jego tezę, że dinozaury wyginęły zanim pojawił się Krzysztof Krawczyk, a Bridget Jones była agentką ugandzkiego wywiadu podkupioną przez Marokańczyków. Jego samodyscyplina i niezwykle silna wola pozwoliły mu przerwać błogą chwilę samouwielbienia i zasiąść do pracy. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu stwierdził nagle, że fotel na którym siedzi został uszkodzony i trzeba go będzie naprawić, a może nawet wymienić... Beton Story, odcinek drugi Nie speszony przeciwnościami losu jakimi hojnie darzyło go życie, Benedykt udał się do toalety, by popłakać trochę w samotności nad utratą swojego fotela. W drodze powrotnej do gabinetu spotkał zespół pieśni i tańca Mazowsze, operatora dźwigu i szefową działu kadr, którą postanowił zaprosić na kolację. - Cześć Zuza! - zagadnął bezpruderynie - Co robisz dziś wieczorem? - Witaj Ben! Co u Ciebie? - U mnie wszystko OK... Nie wpadłabyś dzisiaj na kolację? - To świetnie, bo u mnie też w porządku. Słyszałam, że uszkodzili ci fotel? - Tak, ale nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. To jak? Pasuje ci o ósmej? - A byłeś już na tym nowym filmie z Banderasem? Mówie ci, świetny! - Jak uważasz... Ale zapewniam, że robię świetne sushi. - Dobra, to ja już muszę lecieć bo mi zupa kipi! Narazie szefie! - Pa... Benedykt nie mógł pozbyć się niejasnego uczucia, że został spławiony, jednak nie dopuszczał do siebie złych myśli. Ten dzień postanowił przeżyć radośnie i w zgodzie ze swoją betonową naturą. Po powrocie do gabinetu poinformował swoją sekretarkę, że na dzisiaj kończy pracę, gdyż jest sam sobie sterem i okrętem i w ogóle to co ją to obchodzi, że on już idzie do domu! Winda wystawiła jego cierpliwość na ciężką próbę. Dusił guzik bez przerwy, a winda nie dosyć, że nie przyjeżdżała, to guzik w żaden sposób nie dawał się udusić. Benedykta mało szlag nie trafił, lecz na szczęście wykonał nagły unik, unikając nieszczęścia. Kiedy winda zatrzymała się w końcu na odpowiednim piętrze, Benedykt nieoczekiwanie stracił orientację w terenie i ku swemu zdziwieniu znalazł się na schodach. Miotając najcięższe przekleństwa zszedł o własnych siłach na parking i postanowił, że do domu wróci piechotą. Betonowe płyty chodnikowe wesoło dudniły w rytm jego kroków. Szedł całkiem mrawo, gdyż jego umysł owładnięty był myślą o wspaniałym nastroju, w jaki wprawi go dobrze przyrządzony kogel-mogel. Wstąpił do sklepu by kupić cukier. - Dzień dobry, kilo cukru poproszę. - Nie mamy cukru, proszę pana. - Nie rozumiem... Przecież to sklep cukierniczy, prawda? - Tak. - I nie macie cukru? - Nie, bo to sklep cukierniczy. - Ale w sklepie papierniczym można dostać papier. - W papierniczym można, ale u nas papieru pan nie dostanie. - Ja cukier chciałem. - To źle się składa, bo tu jest sklep cukierniczy i cukru nie mamy. - Ani cukru, ani papieru? - Właśnie tak. Lekko skołowany Benedykt podrapał się w środkowe ucho i opuścił sklep. Po tym co usłyszał, nie był już w stanie iść o własnych siłach, więc wezwał taksówkę. Sprawdzoną Beton-Taxi. Wszedł do domu i rozsiadł się na swoim ulubionym fotelu, zapalając ulubionego papierosa i wpatrując się w ulubiony fragment betonowej ściany. Nagle do mieszkania weszła grupa japońskich turystów obwieszonych aparatami fotograficznymi i kamerami. Porozglądali się, zrobili zdjęcia i wyszli. Nie zdziwiło go to specjalnie, gdyż regularne oglądanie Wiadomości utwierdzało go w przekonaniu, że na świecie zdarzają się dziwniejsze rzeczy. Po kolacji Benedykt postanowił odświeżyć oddech i zmiejszyć ph w ustach. Wyjął z szuflady gumy do żucia i jak zwykle zignorował napis 'uwaga! ostra mięta!'. Również tym razem mięta była tak ostra, że skaleczył się w język. Nie czekając aż wykrwawi się do reszty zakleił ranę plasterkiem. Następnie stracił pewność siebie i położył się spać. Beton Story, odcinek trzeci Następnego ranka Benedykt obudził się z uczuciem pustki wewnętrznej i ogólnego wypalenia. Być może spowodowane było to nocnym pożarem, który ogarnął mieszkanie, a może po prostu był głodny? Wstał, podrapał się w ścianę i zrobił wszystko to, co zazwyczaj robi człowiek z rana. Odpuścił sobie tylko układanie kafelek w kuchni, gdyż uznał że naturalny beton dużo lepiej komponuje się z jego orientacją seksualną. Do pracy wyszedł jak zwykle w doskonałym nastroju i z optymizmem w oczach. Trochę przez to łzawił, jednak stwierdził, że z optymizmem mu do twarzy. Na parkingu spotkał sąsiada. Ani w głowie było mu teraz trwonić swój dobry nastrój na tego gbura, jednak nie było ucieczki. - Witam, panie Benedykcie! - zagadnął sąsiad i zamachał kubłem na śmieci. - A witam, witam! Jak leci drogi sąsiedzie? - Faktycznie, trochę się ochłodziło. - Ależ co pan! Kupiłem go dopiero dwa lata temu! - Moim zdaniem to nie jest najlepszy pomysł... - Jak pan woli. Miłego dnia! - Wesołych świąt! "Wesołych świąt?" - pomyślał Benedykt. Przecież jest dopiero listopad. Czasami wydawało mu się, że zupełnie nie rozumie o co właściwie chodzi sąsiadowi. Postanowił na przyszłość go unikać i wyemigrować do Botswany. W biurze nie zastał nikogo, co zdziwiło go na tyle, że postanowił wyjść i wejść jeszcze raz. Sytuacja powtórzyła się jeszcze cztery razy, zanim Benedykt znalazł w sobie dość siły, by wyrwać się z tego zapętlonego kontinuum czasoprzestrzennego. Postanowił poczekać na przyjście swoich pracowników u siebie w gabinecie, pracując jak gdyby nigdy nic. Zaczął od uporządkowania papierów. Niestety, wobec braku odpowiednich segregatorów na papier toaletowy i ścierny oraz tajemniczym brakiem papieru śniadaniowego w ogóle, jego wysiłki spełzły na niczym. Nie zrażony niepowodzeniem wpadł na pomysł by wykonać kilka ważnych telefonów, co zawsze miło łechtało jego dyrektorskie ego. Zajrzał do notatnika i wykręcił numer. W słuchawce odezwał się miły, kobiecy głos. - Tu sekreteriat prezesa Kolankowskiego... - Dzieńdobry. Benedykt Ton z tej strony, z prezesem proszę. - ...niestety prezesa nie ma... - W takim razie może zastępca? - ...w chwili obecnej nie ma nikogo kto mógłby z tobą porozmawiać... - Jak to nie ma? - ...proszę spróbować później... - Co to znaczy później?! Teraz chcę! - ...jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się czegoś o naszej firmie, wciśnij jeden. Jeśli chcesz... - Halo! Halo! Co to ma znaczyć. W tym momencie Benedykt zrozumiał, że od samego początku rozmawia z automatem. Nie lubił ich, ponieważ były nieprzejednane, wchodziły mu w słowo i były odporne na wszelkie prośby i sugestie. Przez chwilę zadumał się nad postępującą automatyzacją życia w okół niego, jednak już w następnej chwili popadł w zadumę nad czymś zupełnie odmiennym. Gdzie się wszyscy podziali do jasnej cholery?! Strajk? Dżuma? Konkurs z Małyszem? Nagle przyszło olśnienie. - A, tak... - zamruczał pod nosem Benedykt. Odchrząknął władczo, po dyrektorsku i wyszedł z biura. Zastanowił się jeszcze, dlaczego ochroniarz, którego minął po drodze miał takie pytające spojrzenie. Zwykłe przewrażliwienie, czy fakt, że mrugał alfabetem Morse'a? - Wiem, że dzisiaj jest niedziela! Po prostu wpadłem po coś do biura, OK?! Ochroniaż patrzył na niego osłupiały, po czym zaczął nadawać SOS. Benedykt zrezygnowany udał się prosto do samochodu i postanowił nie myśleć już więcej o teorii Darwina. Jutro przecież zaczynał się kolejny dzień. Beton Story, odcinek czwarty Tego dnia Benedykt wstał dziwnie odmieniony. Jego idealna zazwyczaj cera usiana była krostami, zaś stałocieplność organizmu ewidentnie szlag trafił, czego przejawem były uderzające go naprzemian fale zimna i jeszcze większego zimna. Konstatując swój niecodzienny stan Benedykt postanowił nie zwlekać dłużej i natychmiast położył się spowrotem spać. Kiedy już się wyspał, wymienił uszczelki pod zlewozmywakiem i położył glazurę w łazience pojechał do szpitala. Jako praworządny, płacący podatki, składki i napiwki obywatel, Benedykt wszedł do pobliskiego ZOZu z podniesionym czołem i wypiętą piersią. Już od progu powitał go serdeczny głos wielkogabarytowej funkcjonariuszki-w-służbie-obywatelom - Panie! Gdzie w tych buciorach, kurna!? - Jestem chory, potrzebuje natychmiastowej pomocy medycznej - fachowo odparł Benedykt - Zarazki wnosisz baranie! Folie na buty załóż! Benedykt zignorował funkcjonariuszkę-w-służbie-obywatelom i dziarsko pomaszerował do recepcji, gdzie podzielił się z miłą panią swymi dolegliwościami, troskami i gumą do żucia. - Wie pan - oświadczyła miła pani - właściwie to skończyły się numerki. - Aha - Benedykt podtrzymał temat. - Trzeba będzie pobrać krew. - No według mnie to może lepiej najpierw krew pobrać. - Rozumiem pana, ale na razie wrzuce pana na liste oczekujacych na pobranie krwi. - Świetnie. - Tak, prosze przyjsc w marcu. - W marcu? Przeciez mamy kwiecien! - W marcu 2006 roku. Słowa miłej pani zdruzgotały osobowość Benedykta. - To za cztery lata... - rzucił bez przekonania - Wiem - odrzuciła miła pani - ale nic na to nie poradzę, tak mamy zakontraktowane. A z której kasy chorych pan jest? - Z mazowieckiej. - To niedobrze, bo ona już nie istnieje. - Jak to nie istnieje? - Zlikwidowali. Obawiam się, że musi pan poczekać, aż powołają ją jeszcze raz. - Tego już za wiele! Chcę się widzieć z kierownikiem tej placówki! - Kierownika nie ma, ale jest syndyk. Benedykt odszedł na bok, załamał się na chwilę i wrócił do miłej pani. - Trudno, niech będzie... Proszę zapisać mnie na marzec. - Oczywiście. Należy się 50 złotych. Doświadczony w tych sprawach Benedykt postanowił nie reagować na zaczepkę. - Powiedziałam 50 złotych... - Przecież służba zdrowia jest bezpłatna - riposta Benedykta była celna i bezwzględna. - Zgadza się, bezpłatna. Ale pobranie krwi kosztuje 50 złotych. - Bezpłatne? - No przecież mówię, że bezpłatne! - współczynnik uprzejmości miłej pani wyraźnie spadał. - A ile kosztuje płatne? - A za płatne to 50 złotych. - Bezpłatne za 50 złotych, a jak płatne to 50 złotych? Tak? - Właśnie tak - To w czym tkwi różnica? Benedykt miał wrażenie, że tym pytaniem zmiecie miłą panią z powierzchni ziemi, naprawi system opieki zdrowotnej, a może nawet zdobędzie nominację do Pokojowej Nagrody Nobla. - Bo jeśli pan się zdecyduje na płatne pobranie krwi i zapłaci te 50 złotych, to lekarz przymie pana od zaraz. A jeśli chce pan bezpłatnie, to za 50 złotych i zapraszamy za cztery lata. Benedyktowi wydawało się, że umarł, ale szybko zmartwychwstał. - To ja chyba płatnym zabiegiem byłbym zainteresowany... - Ja też - odparła miła pani - a ma pan koniak? - Koniak? - Albo chociaż whisky? - Nie mam. - To niech pan skoczy przed zabiegiem do naszego sklepiku i zaopatrzy się w butelkę, bo to głupio tak do lekarza bez flaszki. - No tak... Faktycznie głupio. Zaopatrzony we flaszkę Benedykt zajął miejsce w poczekalni. Tam zupełnie niespodziewanie zaskoczyła go wiosna. A potem jesień. Beton Story, odcinek piąty Tego dnia Benedykt obudził się dziwnie radosny i pełen sił. Dyskretnie poczekał aż mu przejdzie, po czym wstał i stwierdził, że 4950 dni temu był piątek, co oznacza, że dziś musi być ciepło. W dodatku wszystko wskazywało na to, iż właśnie trwa sobota. Nie śpiesząc się zbytnio i zażywając rozkoszy weekendu Benedykt wziął przysznic i zaniósł go do kuchni, gdzie dziarsko skonsumował śniadanie. Z błogiej drzemki nad jajecznicą wyrwał go dopiero dzwonek telefonu. - Benedykt Ton, słucham! - Dzień dobry, ja jestem z firmy ciągającej długi. - Dzień dobry, a w jakiej sprawie? - Dług chciałam ciągnąć - głos telefonistki był miły i nie pozostawiał złudzeń co do jej intencji - To może jakiś dług pani ściągnie? - zaczepił ją Benedykt - Chętnie, bo my tu długi ciągamy i ja właśnie w tej sprawie - Rozumiem. Więc z czym zalegam? - Z rachunkami za telefon potencjonarny - Ale ja mam tylko komórkę - Benedykt sam sobie zaimponował tak celną uwagą - Proszę mi nie amputować! Ja działam w imieniu Telekomunikacji Polskiej i wiem co robię - odparowała telefonistka, a para skropliła się na skroni Benedykta. - Chyba imputować - poprawił Benedykt - Zboczeniec! Zalega pan za wiele miesięcy i obetniemy panu telefon. - Ale ja pani tłumaczę, że mam tylko komórkę. W dodaktu na kartę! - Proszę pana - telefonistka podniosła głos, ale zaraz jej upadł - zawiadamiam pana, że my ten dług wyegzaltujemy! Benedykta opuściła wrodzona pewność siebie. - A ile tego jest? - Cztery grosze plus dosetki. - Odsetki? - Debil! Przecież mówię! - telefonistka spoufalała się coraz bardziej - To ja lepiej zapłacę - poddał się Benedykt. - No lepiej. Bo jak nie, to przyjdzie wyznanie do sądu i komornik. - Rozumiem. Przy okazji chciałbym zrezygnować z tego telefonu. - Przykro mi, ale to anty-wykonalne - odparła telefonistka z wyczuwalnym w jej głosie wczorajszym szczypiorkiem. - Tak? - Benedykt podtrzymał temat. - Tak, bo pan nie jest abonamentem. - Abonentem nie jestem? No przecież od początku mówiłem, że nie jestem! - triumf w głosie Benedykta wystrzelił jak gumka w majtkach. - No to co się pan awanturuje?! Pieniądze proszę wylać na konto Telekomunikacji z dopiskiem "skruszony dłużnik". - Chyba przelać - Benedykt z premedytacją uderzył poniżej pasa. - Z pana jest porachowany drań! - krzyknęła telefonistka i rzuciła słuchawką. Benedykt też rzucił słuchawką, ale zaraz ją podniósł i poskładał swoją komórkę do kupy. Kupa trochę śmierdziała, ale jemu to nie przeszkadzało. Po tak przykrym początku dnia Benedykt postanowił nie ryzykować więcej upokorzeń i nie wychodzić z łóżka do wieczora. Ponieważ zamek w pojemniku na pościel zatrzasnął się, Benedykt nie wychodził z łóżka trochę dłużej... ---- Treść pochodzi z Wielkiej Rzeczpospolitej i jest na licencji CC-BY-SA. Kliknij tutaj, aby przeczytać oryginalny tekst Betonowa epopeja